


Until the world ends

by laddyuna



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Betrayal, Flashbacks, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Prison, Sorceresses, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyuna/pseuds/laddyuna
Summary: After a mission at Deep sea center, Rinoa and some seeds come back to the Garden. But three of them are missing. The two other ones are severely injured but no one recalls what happened. The rest of the gang decides to go back to Deep Sea center to understand what happened with a “special” team.





	1. The situation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...i should finish the first fictions before staring new ones, i know...but when i have an idea, i can't help to write. So, i'm waiting for your opinion.

“Squall? They’re back.”

“Thank Hyne! How is Rinoa?”

“She is safe but…”

“What?”

“Three seeds are missing and the other ones are injured. We brought them to the infirmary.”

“I’m coming with you, let’s go.”

 

Squall and Quistis left the main hall to reach the infirmary. Squall was particularly nervous. It was the first time he had sent Rinoa alone with other seeds for a mission. She insisted to go alone. She wanted to prove to everyone and to herself that she could do it…and now, Squall regretted.

“Squall, she’s fine. Don’t worry.”

“I should have never let her go alone.”

“It was what she wanted. We couldn’t know it would turn bad.”

“Do we know what happened?”

“I didn’t have the time to talk with Rinoa. I’ve preferred to send her directly to the infirmary to be sure she was ok, but she looked healthy compared to the others.”

“I see…thanks.”

 

They arrived quickly there. Irvine was already waiting for them. Rinoa was sat on a chair, on her back.

“Rin!”

“Squall…”

“How are you? Are you hurt?”

“No I’m fine, thanks. I’m ok now…”

“Thank God. But what happened?”

Irvine got up, approaching. “We were talking about that when you arrived. She doesn’t remember anything.”

“What??”

“Everything is…so confused in my head. I can’t tell you…I just recall a dark place…”

“What else?” questioned Quistis. “Do you remember where it was?”

“I think it was where we fought against Monarch…but I’m not sure. The place changed since the last time we came there…”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t know…it seemed that there were new equipments, new machines and all…” she sighted. “I’m so sorry. It wasn’t supposed to be a dangerous mission. I mean, we just had to look for some magic spells at the hidden draw points and to defeat some monsters to get special items for our weapons…”

“We shouldn’t have let you go alone…”

“I wasn’t alone! I was with five high ranking seeds!”

“We know you did your best, Rin…” tried to reassure Irvine.

“I’m not a kid! I don’t need to be watched all the time! I ran the Forest Owls before the war and I fought with you, guys. I’m not worthless!”

“Nobody said that, Rinoa. But Deep sea is a dangerous place…” said Quistis.

Rinoa found her clam again. “Sorry…it’s just I’m frustrated and terribly sorry for what happened to my team…I will never forgive myself…”

Quistis rubbed her back softly to comfort her. Squall took her hand.

“Is there anything else you remember?”

“No…don’t think so…” She lifted her head to face Squall. “I’m so sorry….”

“It’s ok. You should rest now. You look tired. Did Kadowaki allow you to leave the infirmary?”

“Yes.” She stood up and looked down ashamed. “Do you think…you could leave me at Timber, please? I don’t have the strength to stay here and to support people’s looks on me…”

“No one is blaming you, Rinoa.”

“I know but…I can’t help myself to feel guilty, so I’d like to leave this place…just few days please. I will stay with Watts and Zone.”

“Sure. I’ll be more reassured to see you with your friends.”

“Thanks.”

 

Then, Rinoa left the infirmary to prepare her bag. The bgu was on the road to reach Galbadia continent. The rest of the group waited for some news about the other seeds injured when Kadowaki went to see them.

“How are they, Doc?”

She shook her head sadly. “I did my best but…”

“Oh no…” sighted Quistis.

“What can you tell us about their injuries?” asked Squall directly.

“Nothing particular, except it looks like wounds provoked by monsters’ attack.” She looked for something in her pocket. “But I found this in the pocket of one of them.” she held something to Squall.

“A badge?”

“Look closer.”

The badge had Esthar seal. “Esthar seal?”

“I guess…When I spoke with Rinoa, she told me the place looked different. She didn’t have a lot of memories about what happened, so maybe she would recover later. But if you want my opinion, you should start your investigation there, in Esthar…”

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do.”

 

* * *

 

Squall contacted Laguna. After had deposed Rinoa to Timber, the Bgu went to Esthar. Now, the continent was accessible.

The next day, early in the morning, Quistis and Squall went to the presidential palace. Kiros and Ward welcomed them.

“Hi guys.”

“Kiros. Ward.”

“Long time no see. Come with us. Laguna is waiting for you in his office.”

They followed the two men and arrived there. Laguna was talking on the phone with someone. When he saw them, he made them a sign with his hand to make them come closer. After five minutes, he hung up the phone and welcomed his son and Quistis with happiness.

“Hey guys! Nice to see you! How are you?”

Squall kept his coldness, despite being with his father. Quistis looked a bit embarrassed but didn’t say anything. Squall looked for something in his pocket and threw it on Laguna’s desk.

“Can you explain us this?”

Laguna took the badge and looked at Kiros, confused. The tall man joined his friend and stared at the thing.

“Where did you find this?” asked Kiros.

“Deep sea center, but you should know this better than us, don’t you?”

The both of them looked particularly uncomfortable. “Why did you come there anyway?”

“To look for some magic spells and special items, but it ain’t the point. Five seeds died there and we don’t know what the hell happened. We found this in the pocket of the victims, so I want an explanation. Now.”

“Hum…you know…we don’t really know either what’s going on there…but we’re sorry for your seeds and…”

“Tell them Laguna. We need to do something for this place.”

“But…”

“We should have told them before; it would have spared five lives, so we owe this to them. Let’s tell them.”

“So you know what’s happening there?” demanded Quistis.

“Yes.” Kiros began to give more explanation. “After the war, our scientists created new weapons with their technology, capable to kill easily the most powerful monsters with some special bullets. As you know, because of the lunar cry, Esthar had been invaded by monsters, so thanks to these new weapons, we managed to kill them easily and quickly. So, few months later, Piet with a group of scientists asked us the permission to go back to Deep sea center…”

“What do you mean by “go back”?”

“This place was at the origins the property of Esthar. Scientists made some experiences about several years ago but it turned bad and they deserted the center. They never came back there.”

“But why did they want to go back there?”

“Since you defeated Bahamut and Monarch, they thought they risked nothing anymore. Besides, with their new weapons, they were supposed to deal with the monsters easily.”

“It doesn’t explain why.” Repeated Squall.

“When they left, they abandoned their researches and their data-base there, so they wanted to take it back…or at least, that’s what we thought.”

“What happened? Did they lie to you?”

Kiros sighted. “Yes. They actually continued their researches there in the utmost secret. We don’t know exactly what they intended to do but it seemed that their experiences turned bad again…”

“How?”

“We don’t know about what they managed to create. We have no information because most of them died there, except Piet. He’s on life support and has been placed at the isolation to not contaminate other people, but without any documents or data-base about their researches, we can’t do anything.”

“Contamination?”

“As I told you, we don’t know what they did there or if they created a virus or something, so it was safer to place him at the isolation…”

“Damn…so we exposed the rest of the Garden to a potential contamination?! We have to warn Kadowaki!” Quistis got up and called the doctor immediately.

Squall glared at Kiros and Laguna. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

“Actually, we didn’t think you would go back there…” said Laguna scratching his head. “I mean there’s nothing there anymore so…”

Quistis went back few seconds later. “Kadowaki told me that she did analysis and autopsy to the two seeds but found nothing abnormal.”

“What about Rinoa?”

“Rinoa has been sent there too?” asked Laguna.

“Yes.” Squall fixed Quistis again.

“Nothing. The results of her analysis were negative so I don’t think anybody has been infected by a virus.”

“Unfortunately, Piet didn’t have the time to give us details about the researches they did, before collapsing. We continue to make analysis to the people who had been exposed to the victims, but we found nothing either.”

“Ok, let’s be clear: Some of your scientists made researches at Deep sea center, and the place is potentially infected by one or several and unknown viruses that the monsters probably contracted, right?” said Quistis.

“Then, why don’t you blow up the whole place with a missile? It would destroy everything there and would stop this hypothetic contamination...” Proposed Squall.

“That’s exactly where the problem is…” replied Laguna.

“What?”

“Piet knew his researches were illegal, so he took his precautions.”

“What sorts of precautions?”

“He protected the whole place with an electronic system, capable to detect any sorts of flying weapons. We already sent missiles to destroy the base but the system detected it and threw another missile to destroy the one we sent in the air.” Explained Laguna.

“Besides, he reinforced the former system to protect the place from intrusions. Now, the equipments can detect any sources of magic and g-forces.”

“What??”

“If you enter in the base junctionned, you would be detected immediately and the system would attack you with automatic weapons without talking about the powerful monsters there.”

“So what can we do?”

“There’s an only way to destroy the place: we have to activate the self-destruct system but from there, on manual. So it means that we have to enter in the place without being junctionned and without magic-spells.”

“So it’s a suicide mission.” Explained Squall with irony.

“That’s why we never tried it. This place is a problem for us since almost two years …”

Quistis was thinking deeply. She wasn’t sure about her idea…”I need to check something before but maybe there’s a solution.” She looked at Squall. “You should call Rinoa to ask her to come back to the Garden. It would be safer to keep her with us in the case of she would be infected…”

“You’re right. I’m gonna call her right now.”


	2. the people we need

 When Squall and Quistis came back to the Garden, they went directly to the infirmary with Kiros and Ward to talk with Kadowaki; She showed them her rapport and the last analysis of Rinoa and the other seeds.

“So?”

“I don’t think there’s any risk of contamination since Rinoa hasn’t been hurt at all. It’s pretty strange judging of the wounds of the other ones. Doesn’t she recall anything?”

“No. What do you think it happened?”

“I suppose the system detected they were junctionned and it attacked them, before drawing the attention of the monsters. It’s a miracle she hasn’t been injured…”

“The rescue team arrived just in time…but unfortunately too late for the other seeds.” Regretted Quistis.

“Is she still at Timber?”

“Yes. I called her. She said she would wait for us at Timber.”

“Good. How is she?”

“Fine. She didn’t sound bad or something…just depressed.”

“I can guess.”

 

They moved to Cid’s office to have a meeting with the orphanage gang, Edea, Cid, Laguna, Ellone, Kiros, Ward and Xu.

“Here the situation: we have to return to Deep sea center to take back the data-base and the documents about the researches that Piet and his co-workers did to be able to discover what they created and the nature of their researches. This way, we will be sure that no one would be hurt again. But we can’t enter in the base being junctionned or having magic spells, which means that we must enter just with our weapons. We have to activate the self-destruct system inside of the center to destroy any trace of viruses and to kill the creatures already infected.” Explained Squall.

He looked at Quistis, to let her speak. “Quistis has a plan, so we’re listening to you.”

Quistis got up, holding several documents. “Ok, since we can’t enter junctionned and we can’t destroy the base from the outside, we have to enter without anything or using magic spells on us before. We’re trained but we need some help to run this mission. What I propose you is a good plan but it’s also extremely risky.”

“What sort of help are you talking about?” asked Xu.

“We don’t have a lot of information about Deep sea center and since the last time we came, about six years ago, the place received other technological equipments. I made some researches and found the people we need for this mission…but there’s a problem.”

“What problem?”

“We’re not talking about common citizens or soldiers…but about criminals.”

Everyone blinked. “What are you talking about, Quistis?”

She opened her computer and projected some documents on the panel in front of the group.

“Let’s start with the first one: Aron Biggs, 52. Former major in the Galbadian army. Incarcerated at D-District prison for life four years after the end of the war for desertion, robbery of confidential documents, high treason and murder. After the war, Biggs became a mercenary; he stole information and sold it to the resistance groups of Timber or to Esthar. He has been arrested about two years ago at Timber during a transaction. He’s well known to be good with new technologies and to break security system. He also became a real good fighter so I think his “help” would be useful.”

“Well, as far as I can recall, he was an idiot…like his lieutenant!” said Selphie laughing.

“He’s the second one on my list. Sony Wedge, 45, Former lieutenant in the Galbadian army with Biggs, also incarnated at D-District prison for life, few months later after Biggs, for murder. Contrary to his Major, Wedge surrendered after the war and had been pardoned for his desertion. He was working at D-District as a guard when he met Biggs again. Biggs tried to corrupt him, asking help to escape but Wedge refused. Biggs managed to escape without his help and wanted to take his revenge against him, so he went to his home. He didn’t find him there, but only his wife and his two kids. He killed them without mercy, so when Wedge discovered it, he became crazy; he swore he would avenge his family and quitted his job, to look for Biggs everywhere. He committed a lot of crimes to discover where Biggs was and when he finally found him, they have been arrested together. In D-District, Wedge tried to kill Biggs more than once but always has been stopped by the guards before, so they placed him at the isolation.”

“Poor guy…” exclaimed Laguna.

“Wedge trained a lot. He’s a good fighter and…I want to give him another chance.”

“But do you think you would be able to make him work with Biggs?”

“Yes but I’ll explain to you how later. Let’s move on.”

Quistis showed them the portrait of a strange creature.

“Arg! He’s ugly!”

“But he’s a Shumi?”

“Norg???”

“Yes, Norg. Age unknown, former Shumi rejected by his community and co-founder of Balamb Garden. We defeated him during the war when he tried to take the control of the Bgu. We locked him in the basement of the Garden since then.”

“What do you expect from him? He barely can walk because of his weight!”

“He lost one hundred pounds since the end of the war and he has the advantage to be immunized against every element spell.”

“Well, why not? Who’s next?”

Another photograph of a familiar person appeared on the screen. “Fujin Bauer. 23. Incarcerated at Esthar Prison for thirty years for murder. As you know, Fujin joined the estharian army after the war, but she has been revoked for disobedience and lack of respect toward her captain. Actually, she broke his nose and two of his teeth…”

People laughed, thinking about her.

“When she quitted the army about five years ago, she became a mercenary. She was pretty skilled, well known as the better sniper it could exist.”

“I heard she didn’t accept any contract under one million gils…” said Laguna.

“Yes, that’s right. She used to be called “Dead eye” because she never missed a shooting. But as everyone, Fujin had her weakness. In her case, a four-year-old girl named Ivy.”

“Who is she?”

“Her daughter.”

“Fujin has…a daughter???”

“Yes, from an unknown father. About two years ago, Fujin has been captured at Esthar by the army. She was with her daughter at this time, so she surrendered to protect her.”

“That’s true. I remember it.” Said Kiros. “We placed the kid in a foster family but she keeps asking about her mother…”

“But why should we ask her?”

“Fujin is naturally immunized against the wind, remember? Besides, she is a good sniper, so if you have bullets than can neutralize monsters easily, we’ll need her help. We can’t ask everything to Irvine.”

The cowboy agreed, happy to see that if Fujin would join them, he wouldn’t be the only sniper.

“So, I suppose the next one is Raijin?” asked Squall.

“Yes. Raijin Alvar, 23. Also incarcerated at Esthar Prison for fifty years for robbery, scam, bombing, and murder. He has been arrested about four years ago, at Lunar Gate, stealing documents to sell it to Galbadia. People call him “Captain Boom” because he likes to erase evidence blowing the places he visited. As Fujin, he is immunized naturally but against thunder. Since he’s skilled with explosives, it wouldn’t be a problem for him to activate the self-destruct system.”

Quistis made pause before continuing. The next person she wanted to propose wasn’t easy to control, and she already imagined Squall’s reaction.

“Last but not least…” she showed the last profile, keeping silence.

Squall froze literally. Laguna and Kiros frowned. “Hum…I’m not sure to understand, Quistis…” began to say Laguna, confused.

“Are you serious?” asked Squall.

“Yes. We need him, Squall.”

“No way.”

“Squall, listen…”

“NO WAY IN HELL, DO YOU HEAR ME?”

“WE NEED HIM! DO YOU THINK IT PLEASES ME?”

“Hum…sorry but could you give us some explanations please? I don’t understand…” demanded nervously Laguna.

Quistis looked at them, nodding. “Yes, sorry. I suppose it’s a bit confusing for you.”

“Are we sure we’re talking about the same person?”

“You perfectly recognize him.” Said with sarcasm Squall.

“Zell Dincth, 22. Former seed at Balamb Garden. Incarcerated for life in a secret place, about three years ago.” Said sadly Quistis.

“Wait, wait…what happened with him?”

Squall sighted, crossing his arms. “After the end of the War, Zell met a man at the Garden and they became lovers. But he has been dumped few months later. It really broke him because it was his first love…and at the same time, we arrested Seifer at Deling city.”

“Almasy?”

“Yes. Seifer went back to Galbadia and took the control of the city after had killed Caraway. He used to run different traffics and committed murders and other crimes for money. We caught him one year after the end of the war and we locked him here, at the Garden. At the beginning, we thought to give him to Galbadia authorities but Matron asked us to not do that. He would have been executed and she couldn’t accept it.”

Edea looked down ashamed.

“Since Zell was really down after his heart-breaking, we gave him the mission to question Seifer about his recent activities to break his traffics and about his active role during the war. We made a terrible mistake…”

“What do you mean?”

“Seifer manipulated Zell making him believe that he was crazy and haunted by Ultimecia. At the beginning, we didn’t fear anything because Zell always hated Seifer. But we underestimated him. He played the broken and retarded man, abused by Ultimecia’s control. He obeyed and answered to the questions faking a post-traumatic disorder. Zell was fragile emotionally so he believed in Seifer’s madness. He thought he was healing him but actually, he was falling in love with him. When we realized it, it was already too late…” continued to explain Quistis.

“What happened?”

“Seifer managed to corrupt him, so Zell helped him to escape from the Garden and joined him. They became lovers…”

“Damn…”

“Seifer used to call Zell his prince, so the two of them became the prince and the king of Galbadia, and God help anyone who disrespected the prince.”

“Zell changed drastically, becoming a criminal, ready to die and to kill for his king. He’s crazier and more fearless than Seifer, which is already difficult…” added Quistis.

“Unbelievable…”

“But we finally caught them at Deling city, about three years ago. Seifer managed to escape but we captured Zell. We sent him somewhere that we were sure nobody would find him, in a secret place at Trabia continent. We know Seifer is looking for him so we kept this information confidential. Even his own mother isn’t allowed to visit him.” Squall fixed his attention on Quistis again. “Do you really want to take this risk to release him knowing that Seifer is looking for him?”

“Zell is the only one who knows Deep sea center. Besides, he’s good with new technologies. If everything happens between Biggs and Wedge, we will have a specialist. He’s a good fighter and you know it.”

“It’s too risky. If Seifer finds out…”

“I know, but we need Zell. We don’t have any information about Deep sea. We need him…”

“And how do you intend to force them to work with us?”

Quistis smiled, satisfied. The plan seemed to be accepted so she could give them more details.


End file.
